PG08
channel. * }} The Cavern (Japanese: 海底洞窟 The ) is the eighth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on October 21, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 16, 2016. Blurb Deep under the sea, Team Aqua’s leader is about to achieve his greatest goal. Can one voice of reason turn the tide of destruction? Plot At the bottom of the ocean near Mossdeep City, Archie and three s have entered the Seafloor Cavern. After making their way through a cave, they reach a large room, which contains a large lake where is resting in the middle of. Archie introduces himself to Kyogre and states that the only thing humanity thinks about is pursuing their own selfish desires and that because of that, nature and Pokémon are all suffering. Archie shows Kyogre the Blue Orb and orders it to return the world to how it once was and how it rightfully should be in Archie's vision. Right at that moment, Shelly comes running in. Shelly begs Archie to stop what he is doing, as the world Archie wants and the world Kyogre will create are two completely different worlds. Archie asks what she is talking about and Shelly explains that she researched the consequences of Primal Kyogre's rampant power at the Weather Institute, learning that it would only lead to inescapable despair. Instead of reacting shocked, Archie finds this very interesting, saying that as long as he has control over the Blue Orb, Kyogre will do his bidding. Archie throws the Blue Orb at Kyogre as Shelly screams not to do it. In a flash of light, Kyogre grows bigger and its skin cracks, revealing its ancient form of Primal Kyogre. Euphoric at this sight, Archie orders Primal Kyogre to destroy everything. It leaves Seafloor Cavern and flies straight into the air where it lets out a roar. Its roar and heavy rain and waterspouts to appear. Many Pokémon are caught in the storm, both in the air, underwater, and on land. Nearby Mossdeep City, Aqua Admin Matt watches in shock. As Archie, Shelly and the Aqua Grunts leave the Seafloor Cavern in their Submarine Explorer 1, Matt contacts them. Matt informs Archie that things are really bad at the surface and that they are done for. He says that Primal Kyogre is going to sink the entire world and that there will be nothing left. This shocks Archie, and he runs to the deck of the surfacing submarine to order Primal Kyogre to listen to him. In response, Primal Kyogre flies straight at the submarine and opens its mouth in a fierce roar as Archie lets out an agonizing scream. Major events * Archie finds inside the Seafloor Cavern. * Despite Shelly's protests, Archie awakens Kyogre by using the Blue Orb, causing it to turn into Primal Kyogre. * Primal Kyogre begins to devastate the Hoenn region. * Primal Kyogre attacks Team Aqua's Submarine Explorer 1 with Archie and Shelly aboard. Characters Humans * Archie * Shelly * * s * Weather Institute s (flashback) Pokémon * (Primal Kyogre) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×3) * (×2) * * * * (×2) * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) Trivia * IGN released a preview one day before the full episode was released on The Pokémon Company International's official English YouTube channel, showcasing roughly 30 seconds from the beginning of the episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nJOVQ7HxFE * This episode features 36 different of Pokémon, more than any other episode of Pokémon Generations. Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} References 08 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 8: Die Höhle es:GEN08 fr:PG08 it:PG08 zh:PG08